Code deployment is a process for sending new applications and updates for existing applications to computing devices over a network connection. For large-scale enterprises having thousands of computing devices, deployment management tools are typically used to manage when applications and updates are deployed to the various computing devices and to control which computing devices will receive which applications and updates.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.